Orgueil et Préjugés
by Erienna
Summary: Tout était allé si vite qu'Aaron se demandait toujours comment il en était arrivé là. Parce que bon, tout était parti d'un quiproquo, malheureux malentendu qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'incidence. Une simple boutade, un sous-entendu mal placé, une blague douteuse et... "Tu ne parles tout de même pas d'un plan à trois ?"


Hey ! Et oui, un nouvel OS...un "Daaron" plus précisément ! Il faut avoir vu l'épisode 13 de la saison 5 par contre. Ma bêta a été **Lylwenn Shadow **et je la remercie encore de son aide (Je sais, Lyl, j'ai tardé/oublié...mais il est là !) ! Remerciez-la aussi, sans elle cet OS ne serait pas né :p

Tout est parti d'un délire...et j'ai écris _ça. _Je me suis bien amusé à le faire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :) ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

« Daryl, ne sois pas idiot. Ouvre cette porte. »

Aaron se mordit une énième fois les lèvres violemment, refrénant un nouveau rire, tandis que son amant se mordait le poing en se tordant dans tous les sens.

« Non, jamais ! Allez-vous-en ! » Hurla d'une voix tonitruante le pauvre chasseur enfermé dans leurs toilettes.

Non, vraiment, c'était trop drôle. Tout était allé si vite qu'Aaron se demandait toujours comment il en était arrivé là. Parce que bon, tout était parti d'un quiproquo, malheureux malentendu qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'incidence. Une simple boutade, un sous-entendu mal placé, et le chasseur avait pété les plombs.

Ou plutôt, il avait pris peur. Lui, le Rahan de l'Apocalypse, avait pris peur face à un couple d'homosexuels désireux de se foutre de sa gueule.

Daryl souffla bruyamment en s'asseyant sur la cuvette, ses mains empoignant ses cheveux avec hystérie, en proie à une panique qui le rendait honteux. Putain, il n'était pas aussi peureux que ça, surtout face à deux gringalets pareils ! C'était lui, le mâle ! Le seul, le vrai ! Alors pourquoi se cachait-il dans les toilettes de cette ville sordide à attendre…Attendre quoi, tiens ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans affronter les deux autres, mais il n'a pas d'échappatoire. Que faire ? Pourquoi la situation avait-elle si mal tourné ?

Il gémit, la tête entre les mains, alors qu'Aaron continuait de l'appeler à travers la porte. Tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, c'était un téléphone. Il appellerait Rick pour qu'il vienne le chercher, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, pas de téléphone durant l'Apocalypse, une règle bien cruelle à ses yeux aujourd'hui.

.

* * *

.

Aaron n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment. Ce Daryl Dixon était vraiment hilarant. Il jeta une œillade amusée vers Éric, qui réfrénait un rire en dégustant ses pâtes bolognaises. Daryl, lui, s'était déjà resservi deux fois, et il engloutissait de manière peu orthodoxe sa troisième assiette.

Il ne le faisait pas exprès, bien sûr. Après tout, la première fois qu'ils avaient pu en faire, Aaron et Éric s'étaient gavés de la même manière. Mais la façon qu'il avait d'aspirer à toute vitesse ses pâtes sans s'étouffer une seconde, n'hésitant pas à enfourner de gigantesques bouchées pour ensuite se lécher les lèvres d'un coup de langue rapide...

Aaron s'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans sa pensée, les lèvres tremblantes. Oh, et puis si : Daryl était aussi excitant que drôle.

Drôle parce qu'il ne remarquait même pas les regards des deux autres sur lui, si impliqué qu'il était à manger. Éric, lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il se déplaça sur sa chaise, gêné par la petite grosseur sous sa braguette, et en échangeant un énième regard coupable avec Éric, il comprit que c'était pareil pour son compagnon.

Enfin, s'intéressant à eux pour la première fois, Daryl leva les yeux. Ils lui offrirent quelque sourire aimable, le rire au creux des lèvres, et le chasseur les regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Il s'essuya lestement la bouche de son avant-bras, avant de se rappeler de la serviette posée sur ses genoux. Il l'a pris sans conviction, effleura ses lèvres avec, puis la laissa tomber en renonçant à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'éduqué.

A l'instant présent, Daryl Dixon était un stéréotype même, mais Aaron n'arrivait à choisir lequel : celui du redneck mal élevé (voire pas du tout), ou celui de l'imbécile sauvage qui passe un peu pour un 'refoulé'. Parce que, franchement, à le voir ainsi manger ses pâtes, Aaron finissait par se demander s'il n'avait déjà eu quelque expérience homosexuelle par le passé.

Éric posa lui aussi ses couverts, maître de lui-même, et se tourna vers le chasseur. Il avait repris son sérieux, de même qu'Aaron, qui ne cessait de couver un regard tendre vers Daryl.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté la proposition d'Aaron » lança-t-il avec politesse. « Je pense que c'est un bon projet, on pourrait… » Le regard d'Aaron le stoppa, et il se crispa. « Tu ne lui as pas encore proposé ? »

Daryl observa Éric avec suspicion, commençant légèrement à paniquer. Il ne le sentait pas, ce plan-là. Déjà que les deux n'avaient cessé de le couver du regard tout le long du repas, voilà qu'ils se mettaient à conspirer des choses dans son dos.

« Me proposer quoi ? »

.

* * *

.

Daryl Dixon le sait, il n'est pas un homme qu'on peut duper facilement. Daryl Dixon est intelligent. Et d'ailleurs, il avait très vite compris le petit jeu d'Aaron, ça oui ! Depuis le début, même ! Lors de leur « chasse » où il lui racontait ses petits problèmes d'homosexualité, comme si Daryl y connaissait quelque chose ou s'y reconnaissait. Il avait voulu tâter le terrain, certainement. _La plupart des gens qui nous insultaient étaient des idiots, des motards ou des mecs de bars…_ Des gens comme lui, aurait-il voulu dire. Et là, Daryl avait un peu douté. Parce que bon, c'était un peu logique, et Daryl n'allait pas s'en cacher : il avait bien insulté un ou deux gays par le passé, oui. Pour faire comme Merle, la plupart du temps. Il n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un pour ça, ni même harcelé, le plus souvent c'était juste quelques blagues glissées à l'oreille de son frangin.

Bon, à partir de là, ç'aurait pu s'arranger. Aaron pensait certainement qu'il était un mec de ce genre, Daryl aurait pu lui lancer un semblant d'excuse par le regard, mais l'homme n'était ni en colère, ni rancunier. Il le regardait avec curiosité, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, attendant une réaction plus poussée qu'un simple regard.

Et là, Daryl Dixon avait tiqué. Il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça, dans ses propos. S'y reconnaitre, oui, mais d'une autre manière. Celle où Daryl était un gay refoulé. Ça, c'était un vrai stéréotype, et il fallait l'avouer, on pouvait l'y confondre. Mais non, Daryl aimait les femmes. Et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à Aaron sans l'offenser, il n'avait simplement rien dit. Aaron aussi.

Seulement voilà, Aaron avait très bien pu prendre ça pour un aveu silencieux. Daryl s'était montré distant et froid pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Ça marchait bien, cette technique, d'habitude. Mais Daryl l'avait remarqué, ça s'amenuisait au fil du temps, les gens souriaient face à son caractère bourru, comme amusés. Et c'était plutôt chiant, selon le chasseur.

Donc, malgré ses espoirs, Aaron lui avait proposé de dîner chez lui, autour de spaghettis bolognaise. Très franchement, Daryl avait pris ça pour un piège. Vous savez, lorsqu'on invite une fille à prendre un café chez soi après une soirée. Et Daryl ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment _pas être la fille d'Aaron. Mais des spaghettis, c'était quand même vachement tentant et il était resté devant la maison, face à Aaron, hésitant.

_Ça va être amusant_, qu'il avait dit. _Tu ne le regretteras pas_, qu'il avait rajouté. Daryl en avait frissonné, se voyant comme le steak au milieu d'une horde.

Mais c'était des spaghettis bolognaise, un de ses plats préférés (car pas difficile à faire). Et puis Daryl Dixon était un homme, un vrai, il n'allait pas avoir peur d'un couple de gay, quand même. Il est brave et sans peur, le pilier de son groupe, il n'allait pas refuser un plat de pâtes par suspicion.

Alors Daryl était entré. Il s'était assis à leur table, avait mangé dans leur assiette. A partir de là, lorsque le fumet de la sauce était parvenu à ses narines, il n'avait plus trop répondu de ses actes, il s'était laissé aller avec gloutonnerie. Et pourtant, il avait remarqué les regards. Les _drôles _de regards que s'échangeaient les deux avant de revenir à lui. Il s'était dit que c'était à cause de son impolitesse, voilà tout. Juste ça, rien d'autre.

Et, bizarrement, il s'était lentement mis à paniquer. Ça ressemblait un peu à un traquenard, quand même. Il se sentait vraiment comme un morceau de viande bien juteuse.

Il aurait pu se calmer, les choses auraient pu aller mieux. Il aurait fini son assiette, serait rentré sans faire d'histoire. Aaron et Éric auraient passé leur soirée tous les deux, comme d'habitude. Mais non, apparemment Dieu en avait décidé autrement. Et Daryl le savait, il allait le regretter amèrement.

Car Éric venait tout juste d'évoquer un 'projet' dont il n'avait connaissance. Et au regard légèrement colérique d'Aaron, c'était un problème. Comme si le sujet risquait d'être… _difficile._

« Me proposer quoi ? » Lança-t-il, tendu comme un arc.

« Daryl, je comprendrai si tu n'acceptais pas, mais... » Aaron hésita, partagé. Le chasseur pourrait mal réagir, à sa proposition. Lui demander de retaper entièrement une moto pour qu'il l'accompagne dans les expéditions était une décision difficile pour les deux partis.

Mais déjà, Daryl tapa sur la table, jurant si fort qu'Éric et Aaron sursautèrent.

« Putain ! Je le _savais !_ »

« Mais…Quoi ? » Balbutia Aaron, ne comprenant pas. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il s'passe que je ne veux pas, okay ? Ça m'intéresse pas, j'suis pas c'genre de mec ! » Cria le chasseur, le rendant encore plus confus.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda calmement Aaron, qui avait peur que la situation dégénère.

« Nan, de quoi _toi _tu parles ! » Corrigea le chasseur, alors qu'Éric levait un sourcil face à une réplique si réfléchie. « Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège, là ? Avec tes sous-entendus gros comme une baraque à frite ? »

Éric ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, mais le regard furieux de Daryl le calma immédiatement.

« Daryl. » La voix d'Aaron tremblait seulement de rire, et le chasseur fronça encore plus les sourcils, sentant le roussi. « Quels sous-entendus ? »

« Dans la forêt, là, quand tu m'parlais d'tes coups durs du passé, pauv' persécuté que tu es. » Siffla avec mépris Daryl, le regardant à présent d'un air hautain.

Ah ! Il avait peur, hein ? Daryl Dixon avait un flair infaillible, il savait toujours ce que les autres ont en tête. _On est un badass ou on ne l'est pas_, comme disait Glenn. Et il avait vu clair dans le jeu d'Aaron, il connaissait déjà sa proposition douteuse. Daryl savait tout, et d'un coup, il se sentait brusquement fier.

« J'sais c'que tu penses de moi. Tu crois qu'j'suis un de ces mecs qui passent leur temps à être de véritables connards, boire comme des trous et baiser des putes pour refouler leur besoin de bites. Mais j'suis pas comme ça, O.K. ? C'est un _pré-ju-gé. _» Il avait été crû et sec, mais au moins, ils saisissaient le message.

Aaron avait ouvert grand sa bouche avec effarement, comme s'il n'avait rien compris, et Éric ne cessait de les fixer tour à tour d'un œil abruti.

Daryl douta. Ce n'était pas la réaction attendue. Aaron semblait se repasser les événements de la journée dans la tête, cherchant sans doute quand ils s'étaient mal compris. Parce qu'Aaron en est sûr, tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu.

Seulement, il y avait Éric, qui jusqu'alors se contentait d'être spectateur. Éric qui réfléchissait aux propos du Dixon avec curiosité. Éric ne connaissait pratiquement rien du chasseur, mis à part qu'il parlait peu et mangeait mal. Et ça l'intriguait, cette histoire d'homosexualité refoulée. C'était le genre de stéréotypes qu'on voyait dans les films ou les séries, comme…comme _Shameless _ou _American Beauty. _Mais Dixon en parlait comme si c'était un fait avéré –d'un certain côté oui, mais Éric ne voyait pas vraiment Daryl comme un gay-, alors que cela n'avait même pas été suggéré.

« Attends. Tu penses vraiment que ça aurait pu nous venir à l'esprit ? » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix amusée. « Mais Daryl, on le sait très bien, que tu n'es pas gay ! Et puis Aaron et moi on est un couple, on s'aime et on ne va pas… » Il s'arrêta, partagé entre le rire et les larmes, mais termina quand même sa phrase. « Te violer. »

Le chasseur rougit, de honte ou d'orgueil il ne savait dire. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

« Je parlais pas d'ça ! J'n'ai pas peur qu'on me viole, c'est _impossible_ ! J'dis juste que j'ai vu votre plan venir à des kilomètres ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, Daryl ! » S'exclama Aaron avec choc. « Tu ne parles tout de même pas d'un _plan à trois ? »_

Éric comprit alors la réaction inappropriée de l'homme, et éclata de rire. Devant les yeux francs de Daryl, Aaron suivit, et Dixon dû attendre qu'ils se calment pour s'expliquer.

Oui, il en était sûr, les deux allaient lui proposer un plan à trois. Daryl avait bien remarqué les regards des femmes sur sa peau basanée et sale, il connaissait le sentiment de sécurité qu'il donnait aux autres. Tous finissaient par s'éprendre du sauvage qu'il était, sans qu'il y comprenne grand-chose. Le charme Dixon, sans doute alors pourquoi deux gays n'en seraient-ils pas touchés ?

« Avouez-le ! » Grogna-t-il lorsqu'ils se calmèrent un tant soit peu. « Ton invitation plus qu'ambiguë à manger des pâtes, vos regards douteux, vos préjugés sur moi ! Avouez-le ! » Répéta-t-il face à leurs rires qui redoublèrent.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, non. Tous les signes étaient là. Daryl n'était pas le bras droit de Rick pour rien, il sentait les problèmes arriver de loin. C'est comme ça qu'il aidait à faire survivre son groupe. Peut-être aurait-il dû se rendre compte que cela n'avait rien à voir, mais tout orgueilleux qu'il était, il se persuadait d'être dans son droit. Et Aaron comme Éric n'arrivaient à s'empêcher de rire.

« Jamais…Jamais… » Lâchait Aaron entre deux hoquets, les larmes aux yeux. Il repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, l'irritant profondément.

Dépité, humilié, le chasseur grogna qu'il voulait pisser, et Éric lui présenta le couloir d'un doigt tremblant.

Aaron finit par se calmer, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, soupirant d'aise. Ça faisait du bien, d'avoir un véritable éclat de rire. Éric souffla trois fois, reprenant ses esprits, tandis que les mots de Daryl tournaient dans leurs esprits.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour qu'il nous parle de plan à trois ? »

« Rien, c'est ça le pire ! »

Éric rit une nouvelle fois, plus calmement. Puis il se mit à froncer les sourcils, curieux.

« Si tu n'as rien dit…Comment en est-il venu à cette conclusion ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Va savoir comment il raisonne, celui-là ! » Lança Aaron en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

« Quand même… j'ai bien envie de savoir. » Le ton enjoué d'Éric ne rassura pas Aaron, qui connaissait bien son amant, hocha négativement de la tête.

« Je te vois venir ! » Gronda-t-il. « Laisse ce garçon tranquille ! »

Mais Éric lui accorda un sourire malicieux, se saisit des roues du fauteuil roulant sur lequel il était assis, et roula à toute vitesse jusqu'au couloir.

« Reviens ici ! » Chuchota Aaron furieusement en le suivant.

Mais Éric était déjà devant la porte, tapant doucement. Un grognement surpris lui ordonna de s'en aller, de le laisser pisser en paix, mais le sourire de l'homme exprimait l'envie contraire.

« J'ai une question, Daryl ! »

« Et ça peut pas attendre bordel ?! »

« Au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne fuiras pas. »

Daryl Dixon avisa la petite fenêtre des toilettes, plissa les paupières. Non, effectivement, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir par là. Il remonta hâtivement sa braguette, soupirant avec exaspération.

« Quoi ? » Cria-t-il d'une voix rauque, se retournant face à la porte. Non, il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Non, il n'avait pas peur. C'était pour la sécurité, O.K. ? La _sé-cu-ri-té_.

Aaron tenta bien de ramener son amant dans le salon, mais celui-ci se dégageait de son étreinte avec le même sourire amusé.

« Je voulais savoir ce qui te dérangerait vraiment, dans un plan à trois ? »

Aaron se figea, hébété. Non… Il n'avait pas osé ?

Daryl cligna des paupières, abruti. Non…Il avait mal compris.

« Éric. Eloigne-toi de cette porte. » Chuchota Aaron d'une voix effrayée, de peur de voir Daryl débouler sur son petit-ami. En fauteuil roulant, ça risquait d'être plus difficile à gérer.

On ne saute pas sur les handicapés, c'est une règle morale qu'il s'était évertué de respecter sans problème. Pour tout vous dire, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, ça non. Mais là, brusquement, il avait comme une envie de prendre le fauteuil roulant et de le jeter à la première grande fenêtre venue –avec Éric dedans.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, prêt à hurler, mais se ravisa. C'était un piège. S'il ouvrait cette porte, à coups sûr, Aaron réussira à le clouer sur un lit pour la fin de sa vie. Il allait peut-être un peu loin, mais il voulait vraiment sortir de ces stupides toilettes sans avoir répondu. Il souffla un bon coup, ferma les yeux, s'exhorta au calme. Il pouvait le faire, il était un grand garçon. Il lui suffisait de les rembarrer gentiment mais fermement. De la diplomatie et du tact, voilà tout. Un truc que le Dixon connaissait bien, pour sûr.

Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les offenser par un mot maladroit, il ne voulait pas se mettre la ville à dos, alors que son groupe semblait s'intégrer. Oh, ils se méfiaient bien avec Rick et Carol, mais Daryl était moins pessimiste.

En vérité, Aaron lui paraissait être quelqu'un de bien. De même qu'Éric, qui tout le long du repas n'avait manifesté que de la sympathie. Ils étaient des gars gentils, pas méchants, juste trop insistants et habitués aux préjugés, rien de plus. Mais Daryl avait trop d'orgueil pour admettre qu'il ne voulait pas froisser d'hypothétiques amis, tel Aaron qui semblait l'apprécier chaque foutue seconde qui passait.

Mais là, ça relevait du harcèlement. D'une obsession. Et surtout, d'une question beaucoup trop piège selon le chasseur.

Le sexe, c'était une affaire personnelle qui ne concernait que lui, ce que Merle n'avait jamais accepté et Daryl n'avait pratiquement rien lâché. Pourquoi le ferait-il avec deux inconnus ?

« Allez, Daryl ! » Lança Éric en tapota contre le bois. « Promis, ça restera entre nous. »

« Ça t'regarde pas ! Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je réponds pas hein ? Me rouler dessus ? Ah mais attends, il y a une _putain _de porte entre nous ! » Railla-t-il d'une voix nasillarde, levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai quoi, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, le Éric.

Rien, mais pourtant le chasseur ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir cette porte pour l'affronter. Il était ridicule.

« Je sais être patient », lança l'autre avec provocation. « Il faudra bien que tu répondes et que tu sortes ! »

Daryl ferma la bouche, pris de court. Il appela la seule personne encore en mesure de l'aider.

« Aaron ! »

Ce dernier, adossé dans le mur, leva un sourcil amusé. Son nom avait sonné comme une supplique larmoyante, et la voix rauque du chasseur avait été atténuée par la porte. Il eut pitié, un instant. Puis il pensa à la réponse tant attendue, et décida de ne rien faire.

« Crache le morceau Dixon ! » Grommela-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, faisant rire Éric.

Mais Daryl frappa contre la porte si violemment qu'il crût qu'elle allait craquer sous le choc, les faisant sursauter et redescendre de leur hilarité.

« Foutez-moi la paix, nom de Dieu ! » Cria-t-il rageusement, puis souffla durement pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver, il le savait. Trop de choses en jeu.

Un silence suivit, où les deux amants se fixaient avec terreur, indécis.

« Bon, Éric, va rouler ailleurs, tu veux ? » Siffla-t-il à son amant, qui hocha la tête avec déception. La blague était en train de tourner au vinaigre par sa faute.

Daryl entendit les roues s'éloigner, et il soupira de bonheur. Aaron était pourtant là, à l'attendre, mais il n'était pas un danger (non non, Daryl n'avait pas eu peur).

« C'est bon Daryl, tu peux sortir ! »

« Rejoins-donc ton copain alors ! »

« Daryl… »

Le chasseur souffla une énième fois. Il n'allait pas se cacher plus longtemps, c'en était ridicule. Il voyait mal Aaron continuer leur blague douteuse avec son petit éclat.

Lentement, prudemment, Daryl ouvrit la porte, laissant son visage encore un peu méfiant apparaître aux yeux d'Aaron. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi une minute, chacun testant la température de l'autre. Enfin, le chasseur se risqua un pied au-dehors de la pièce, sous le regard un brin goguenard du plus jeune.

« Tu veux connaître ma proposition, maintenant ? » Demanda calmement Aaron face au chasseur sorti de sa cachette.

Daryl haussa les épaules, pas convaincu, mais ne montra pas de signe de colère ou d'énervement.

« J'préfère partir, maint'nant » grogna-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller, mais Aaron posa un doigt sur son épaule.

« Daryl, on n'est pas vexés ou fâchés, on a juste voulu te faire une mauvaise blague… Amis ? » Tenta l'homme en tendant sa main, sourire aux lèvres.

Daryl hésita le ton désolé d'Aaron et l'espoir qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles le forçait à réfléchir. Et, d'un certain côté, il se devait d'avoir des amis, dans cette ville étrange.

Il baissa les yeux, fixa la main avenant une dizaine de secondes, puis ses lèvres se fendirent dans l'ombre d'un sourire, avant qu'il ne scelle leur accord.

« Amis. »

« Parfait. Ma surprise est au garage, tu viens ? »

Il hocha la tête, et ils se mirent à marcher en silence, tous les deux apaisés de voir l'éclat disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.


End file.
